


A Very Desert Bluffs Valentine's

by closetcellist



Series: Lil' Bit of Lovecraft [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Casually Implied Violence, Fluffy Implied Vivisection, M/M, Typical Desert Bluffs Gore, Typical Desert Bluffs Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wants to give Javier the perfect Valentine's Day Present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Desert Bluffs Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> In between this fic and the previous, Javier and Kevin, with the unwitting help of their Night Vale doubles, took down Strexcorp. Kevin re-learned his eldritch deity status and wreaked quite a bit of havoc on Strex employees and buildings alike (killing most, but not all of them). Javier and Carlos got in a bit of a fight (Javier being a little too used to Desert Bluffs and a little too interested in finding out what made his double so similar to him), and Javier lost a tooth, which he gifted to Kevin, much to his boyfriend's delight.

Ah, Valentine’s Day! Kevin sighed happily, as he put the final touches on his card for Javier. He’d run out of fingernails near the end, and had had to use a couple of his own, since the interns had all gone home, but he thought it looked good. Valentine’s Day was one of the few holidays StrexCorp had allowed them to take off, what with all of the screaming interfering with people’s ability to concentrate and thus remain at their peak productivity during working hours.

Now that Strex was gone, Kevin could set his own hours. Of course, he’d _never_ slack on his show, Heavens to Murgatroyd, what an idea! But he did have plans for after. He’d made Javier promise to meet him at the new lab he’d wrangled up—they’d been, perhaps, a bit too enthusiastic in some of their murders and had done, maybe, a little too much damage to the buildings. He was in for _such_ a _surprise_!

Kevin fingered his new bolo tie absently. He’d had Javier’s tooth encased in resin and set in a silver holder. He thought it made a wonderful addition to any ensemble, and this way, they would never be apart! He just hoped Javier wouldn’t think he was being too forward with his gift.

\---

Javier was, as usual, already at his new lab. It was a bit hard to tell how new it was, as he’d wasted no time in getting back into the usual grind of experimentation, and the floor and walls were already attaining a lovely patina of blood. He wasn’t surprised Kevin wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with him, though he’d thought Kevin would insist on spending it at the dentist or some ~~shit~~ other interesting place like that. His present for the other was gently leaking on the counter by the sink. He just hoped Kevin didn’t show up with a carnivorous bouquet—plants were the one thing that always died _unintentionally_ under his care and that always left him feeling frustrated and vaguely disappointed.

Suddenly the world went dark, and something tightened around his throat, restricting his breath. “Guess who!” the individual who was obviously Kevin trilled in his ear. He elbowed the other in the stomach until he eased up enough that Javier could speak to reply. “Happy Valentine’s, Kev,” he rasped, voice a little hoarse from its recent compression.

Kevin released Javier with a delighted noise, allowing him to turn so they could greet each other properly. Kevin couldn’t stop himself from tonguing the hole in Javier’s line of perfect teeth. He sighed happily as they parted. “Did you see my new bolo tie?” Kevin asked, stroking it briefly. “It’s really fetch.” Javier just raised an eyebrow at him, and Kevin blushed. “Um, I made you a card,” he mumbled, handing the terrifying thing over. “But that’s not your only present!” he added, waiving his hands.   
  
Javier inspected the card. It dripped something onto his shoe, but they were his special lab shoes, so you really couldn’t tell. “I got you something too, Kev,” he said, moving to grab the box and set down the card.  
  
Kevin accepted the leaking, heart-shaped (and now, heart colored) box. He peaked inside, before tearing off the lid with enthusiasm. “ _Real hearts_ ,” he breathed. “You got me _hearts_! You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

Javier chuckled. “Glad you like them. They can be a bitch to get out when you forget your rib-cutters at home. But what did you get me that you’re so excited about?”

Kevin blushed, suddenly nervous. “Oh!” he said softly. “Right! Well, um, first you have to close your eyes.” Once Javier complied, and was then reprimanded for peeking and had to face the wall, Kevin set down his box of hearts and stripped, laying himself on the cleanest of Javier’s lab tables, the one nearest his beautiful collection of surgical equipment. Earlier in the day, he’d drawn an autopsy-Y on his chest and torso in dotted lines, complete with the half-scissor emblem that said ‘cut here.’ “You can look now,” he said, just loud enough for Javier to hear.

Javier turned, and for a moment was startled into speechlessness. Kevin fidgeted. The table was kind of cold. “Um. I know I said you could pick when you wanted, but I thought…you’d waited so long already and you gave me your tooth and—”

Javier cut him off, striding over to the table and kissing him intensely. “Fantastic. Kev, you’re amazing.” He breathed. He pulled on a pair of surgical gloves, and Kevin gave him a questioning look—Javier had never been squeamish before, after all. “Practice safe vivisection,” he said, with a wink, before turning to grab his favorite scalpel. He clambered up onto the table, straddling Kevin, and started his incision right at the ‘cut here’ mark.

“Fab,” Kevin gasped, dreamily.


End file.
